Spell Bound
by MagickBeing
Summary: Within the last year, Harry and Draco have gotten close. So close, that Draco dreams of killing the Dursleys cause of the way they had treated Harry. But the question is, is it really a dream? Or is he under a spell? Or, is he just plain Crazay? SLASH
1. Summary

**Title:** Spell Bound   
  
**Author:** MagickBeing -- No sticky paws!   
  
**Rating:** R -- For Violence, Swearing, and Mature (sexual) Content   
  
**Disclaimer:** The characters portrayed in this story are of J.K Rowlings. No money is being made off of them. If I own a character in this story, I will say so. But like I said. These are J.K Rowlings, and I'm just a fan who gets thrills and chills by writing Harry potter stories. But then again, these _are_ called Fanfictions, are they not? Pretty self explanatory eh? Anyway, When pigs fly, the clouds rain fire, and the people in hell stop screaming for ice water, will be the day I make money off of these. Another words, NEVER! Muwahahahaha. . .   
  
**Coupling:** H/D Slash, Minor R+H and G+N. (Probably.)   
  
**Warning:** Like I said ^ up there, Yes, ^ up there folks, this is a slash. That means Male on Male relationships (Literally. Lmao. . . .). And it's rating says it has Mature content, so you figure out what's gonna happen. *winks* Another words Don't flame because its Slash! If you don't like slash, then don't read it. End of story. Kay? Other on . . REVIEW!   
  
**Summary:** Within the last year, Harry and Draco have gotten close. Really close. So close, that Draco dreams of killing the Dursleys because the way they had treated Harry. But the question is, is it really a dream? Or is he under a spell . . Or, is he just plain Crazay? DM&HP Slash, OOTP spoilers!   
  
_And with that. . . Let it begin._


	2. Prologue: Flies 'n' Pigs

**Prologue-- Flies 'n' Pigs**   
  
The stranger was standing in front of a normal-enough looking house, that had neatly trimmed hedges, surprisingly clean cut flowers, and a lawn where one could spend the rest of their life _and_ after life, looking for a strand of grass out of place. He was standing in front of number 4 private drive.   
  
He continued to watch the house as a suspicious sneer played across his face. Of course, no one could see this look of suspicion as the only light on the autumn night was the soft glow that came from the family's kitchen window. Straightening his black sweater and jeans respectably he made sure that his wand was securely tucked into his sleeve. He was suddenly glad that he had worn black. It was awful clever of him, wasn't it? After all, his clothes provided a nice camouflage in the bleak black night. And, if he didn't mind saying so himself, he thought he looked sexy in them. Maybe it wasn't such a good thing that no one could see him. . . He smiled slightly, and turned his thoughts back to the reason he was here.   
  
A smirk formed on his pale lips and he ran a hand through his white-blond hair nervously. Even though he'd never admit out loud that he was nervous. Perhaps not even silently. . . He sighed. No turning back now. . . The boy sauntered up the walk and to the Dursley's humble home. He rapped his knuckles on the door lightly, afterwards he quickly checked he hadn't bruised. After all one must remember, this one was a vain one. . .   
  
A short while later, a chubby looking muggle came to the door. He could see the man's eye out of the peek hole. The stranger offered, a what he hoped looked like a charming smile. The man opened the door a crack, to the point where he could partially see the man's plump-red face, his great mustache, and his bulging eyes. What he presumed was Mr. Dursley, spoke. "We're not buying any!"   
  
The large man went to shut the door on the stranger, however this particular stranger wasn't that dense. We couldn't have that now could we? He put his boot in the way of the closing door.   
  
"Where are your manners sir?" He smirked slightly, but continued talking. "Here I am, coming to your humble abode to tell you something about your nephew, and here you are, trying to shut me out. . . The manner's of _some_ people. . ." At the mention of Mr. Dursley's nephew, he opened the door further and pulled the man into the threshold. The beefy man put an arm against the stranger's chest and pinned him against the back of the door.   
  
"Who are you and what do you know of, of. . . Of that nuisance!" Mr. Dursley was getting very red in the face indeed.   
  
The stranger easily slipped out of the man's grip and he tried to keep his temper down at the fact that his lover's own flesh and blood . . Well, had called him a nuisance. His eyes however, must have given away his temper, Because Mr. Dursley rushed hurriedly in front of his family, who were standing at the edge of the family room, watching the scene with growing interest.   
  
He turned to Mr. Dursley, he held out his hand. Saying in a sweet charming voice, "I am Draco Malfoy. " He offered another charming smile, and his eyes darted under the stair way where his lover had so sullenly told him that he was kept at when he was younger. His temper rose. Draco's gray colored eyes, flared an unbearable molten silver. "And you, are about to die." His smile was replaced to a sneer, and he held his arm up higher so that his wand was pointing directly at the beefy-man's heart.   
  
"Vitâ Deceilêre!" A look of pure horror crossed the man's face; His family mimicking it. The man's beefy hand went to grasp at his chest, but he fell to the floor before he could do much of anything.   
  
Before Draco knew it, all three of them were lying on the floor. He could have sworn that the house had shook when the two men dropped. . . Just like flies . . Of course, little Draco here didn't think they looked just like flies. . Nor pigs, Though they did bear an odd resemblance, he didn't think much of anything. However a very calming feeling did wash over him and he smiled to himself and to their bodies. He had gotten his -- _and_ his lover's revenge. Even if his lover wasn't aware of it. . .   
  
----------   
  
_Author's Note_: Muwahahaha. . I'd like at least 5 reviews before I post the next chapter, and if you do review, I promise it'll be worth your time. The next chapter will _at least_ be two times as long as this. YAY! Go me! Now, clickity clack that lil purple button there that says "Go" at the bottom of the screen. Ya know, that one right next to "Submit Review"? Yeah, that's it . . Good. Very good. . . _P.s:_ This is the REVISED one. . . 


	3. One: Kiss me you fool

**Chapter One-- Kiss me you fool. . .**   
  
. . . The previous night being the last thing on his mind . . .   
  
  
Draco's eyes fluttered open, only to be blinded by the surrounding sunlight. He cursed a few select words and shielded his eyes, awakening the person that was snuggling against him.   
  
The raven haired boy suddenly sat up. "What? Where's the fire?"   
  
Draco couldn't help but chuckle, "Your such a nut, Potter."   
  
Harry turned to Draco, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Why'd you wake me? Just to make 'nut' jokes?"   
  
"Nuts _do_ sound good but. . ." Draco's voice was playful as he reached up and brushed a strand of Harry's unbelievably ruffled hair out of his face, sliding his hand down the side of his face to cup his cheek. "I _am_ sorry that I woke you, I was almost blinded by the sun."   
  
He smiled at the slight blush that was creeping upon Harry's cheeks by the early show of affection, and said "Or maybe that was just your beauty."   
  
Harry rolled his eyes and scooted up so that his back was pressing against the back bored. The ever so sexy Draco did the same. Oops. . . I did not just say that. Anyway. . .   
  
Draco leaned his head against Harry's shoulder and smiled as the boy wrapped an arm around him.   
  
"You are such a fake during the mornin' Malfoy."   
  
"You are such a grump during the mornin' Potter."   
  
Harry smiled and kissed Draco's head softly, inhaling the scent of raspberry that lingered on him. Sun ripened raspberry to be exact, but what's the real difference?. . .   
  
"Mm. . . You smell good. . " Said Harry, vaguely aware that he was speaking aloud.   
  
Draco smiled, "Your not bad yourself Potter." He noted that Harry smelled like apple cinnamon. Harry yawned and closed his eyes, resting his head against Draco's.   
  
"Stop the surname thing, Malferret."   
  
Draco moved away from Harry, looking taken aback. "If you ever. . EVER . . Call me that again, I will . . I will. . ."   
  
Harry opened his eyes at the sudden abruption from Draco. But then again he had a temper like a volcano. . Much like his own.   
  
"You'll what?" He raised a questioning Eyebrow.   
  
Suddenly, A very devilish smile crept upon Draco's face. "I'll make you pay."   
  
"Oh?"   
  
Draco moved closer to Harry, pressing his cheek against the other boy's. Hissing the words, "In more ways then one. . "   
  
He kissed Harry's ear playfully, and slid his hand down from his chest (very slowly) and to his privates.   
  
Harry smiled slightly, and kissed Draco softly on the lips. "Mm. ."   
  
The raven haired gryffindor, wrapped his arms around Draco and pulled him closer. Draco who sighed contently, buried his head in Harry's chest and closed his eyes. Harry ran his hand up and down Draco's back affectionately.   
  
His voice came out slightly muffled, but serious none the less. "If _this_ is what's going to happen every time I make nut jokes, I better start making them more often."   
  
Out of Draco's view, Harry rolled his eyes and kissed the top of his head softly; trying to pull him closer. If that was at all possible that is. They weren't even aware that someone was watching them. Watching them intently. . .   
  
  
  
Dumbledore had wandered into the Harry's bedroom a few minutes before, and had been watching them ever sense. A grim twinkle formed in his eyes, hating to be the barer of bad news at such a moment. A sullen happiness etched upon his face that could barely be seen, as the scene of that night flashed before his eyes. That night he had Hagrid give Harry to the Dursley's. From then on, to Harry's sorting, to the Mirror of Erised; when Harry first saw his parents. From then until now. Where he realized how much the boy had grown. How much he had to deal with, just to continue living. . .   
  
Dumbledore sighed silently to himself, and cleared his throat loudly. "Ahem. . ."   
  
Both boys sat up rather quickly.   
  
"Professor Dumbledore. . Draco just came in to say M-"   
  
"I know precisely why young Malfoy here came in Harry." Dumbledore smiled slightly under his long white beard. He turned to look at Draco, and nodded his head Politely. "Good morning Draco."   
  
"Mornin' Old man, enjoying the show?" Draco leaned over to Harry and said, "Kiss me you fool!" and with that, kissed Harry on the lips harshly.   
  
Harry began to blush a light crimson red as Draco broke the kiss, and nudged him in the side rather hard. "He's a professor Draco! _And_ headmaster!"   
  
Draco looked at Harry out of the corner of his eye, then whispered, "Oh, alright then." Now speaking a little louder, our little rebel said, "Mornin' Professor Old man, Enjoying the show?"   
  
Harry pursed his lips and glared daggers at the back of Draco's head. However, Dumbledore only smiled.   
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I'm sorry but I have much better things to do with my time, then watch two students. . ." Dumbledore tapped his finger on his lip and seemed to be pondering how to word it. "How do you say, 'getting it on.'"   
  
Harry looked (with horror) at Dumbledore using the term 'getting it on'. Especially about him and Draco! Even if that _did_ sound rather good. . . It was still odd! Not to mention wrong! For god sakes, But then again. . It could have been Snape saying that. . *shudders*.   
  
Draco closed his eyes and fell back onto Harry like he was fainting. Dumbledore chuckled. "Though I do find your antics very amusing, I have come to tell you something Harry." He turned his attention back on Harry, his face once again set with a grim look.   
  
"I hate to be the barer of grim news, but I find it necessary to tell you. Auror's arrived at your aunt and uncles home this morning Harry. They were found. . ." Dumbledore hesitated, seeing the look of confusion on Harry's face.   
  
"Dead."   
  
Harry's eyes looked at him dully, giving him a questioning look. Then it sunk in, and his eyes widened, becoming a hazy forest green. The sparkle of life slowly fading as he choked back a silent sob, "What?"   
  
"They were found dead Harry. Scared to death. They had the same magic residue that the Riddle family had on them when they were murdered. The ministry and i believe, that it may have been an ancestor to the same perpetrator."   
  
Harry stared off into space dazedly. Sure they had never been the best of family, hell they could barely tolerate him, but they were family none the less. Who could have done such a thing?   
  
Draco turned and looked to Harry, meekly whispering "I'm sorry." If Harry only knew. . .   
  
Harry looked to Draco, a tear running down his cheek. "I. . We. . We were never that close. They could barely tolerate me! But they were still family. . She was my mum's sister for gods sake!'   
  
He couldn't quite grasp the concept of why he was crying, but before he knew it he was sobbing quietly in Draco's arms. Dumbledore sighed, and left. He decided that he would tell Harry the rest when he was ready. With one fleeting glance at the two boys, Dumbledore swept off into the hall.   
  
**Author's Note:** AWW! Poor Harry.   
  
I'm not sure if that was precisely two times as long, but oh well. Live with it. Anyway, Take a poll on what Draco should act like in the following chapter. Another words should he be out of his mind loony, or what?   
  
A) He should have secluded the Dursley's murder from his mind, because hes CRAZAY! B) He should have no clue, because he's under a spell. C) He should have been seeing the murder from someone else's point of view like Harry in OOTP.   
  
Please vote when you clickity clack that purple button and review! I refuse to put up the next chapter until i get 10 more reivews. . so get to clickin!   
  
----   
  
Tammy C: Thanks!   
  
alura: Thanks, I already noticed the vain mistake but thanks for pointing out the other. I revised that chap now to, so. Um . . The char.'s are a little outta character, because Draco is suppose to be either Crazy, or under a spell. So if you think about it . . And anyway, All Harry and Draco slashes are a little OOC wouldn't you say? Thanks!   
  
Keiko Yoshida: Roughly translated, it means "Die!" In latin. Thanks!   
  
tarshil: H/D mostly, though maybe some D/H to. Because Draco might be a little . . Odd, in this story, so. Thanks!   
  
elise: Your wish is my command. Not litteraly but thanks!   
  
Violet Rose1: Oh thanks for pointing the "wrapped" one out. I'm sure a few of my mistakes were typo's but, ah well. And anyway, Harry doesn't know Draco did it yet. More of Harry's reaction in next chapter probably. Thanks!   
  
no one: I plan on it. Thanks!   
  
Goldengirl2: Thanks! If anyone wants to know how to bribe me into writing more often, I can sum up what I like: COMPLIMENTS! Lol, thanks.   
  
Anika: Really? So do I actually, I love writing gore stories. However this one won't really be one of those. You might want to go check out my original fiction (link in author's profile) and check out "dreaming of nightmares" that has gore in it. Lots of it. :=D Thanks! 


End file.
